


Walked Away, but Came Back

by Mandancie



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Family, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-18
Updated: 2014-05-18
Packaged: 2018-01-25 13:35:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1650476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mandancie/pseuds/Mandancie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean is always been there for Sam, but how does Dean feel when Sam walks away.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Walked Away, but Came Back

**Author's Note:**

> Tags: Pilot, Swan Song, Like A Virgin, and Taxi Driver  
> (Spoilers from episode 1of season 1 to episode 19 of season 8)

Disclaimer: Still don't own Supernatural. It belongings to Eric Kripke  
A special thanks to AlElizabeth for beta'ing my story

There have been many times that Dean had to watch Sam leave him.  
Dean had never really thought much of Sam when his Mom and Dad brought him home from the hospital. He only knew that he was a big brother and that Sam was his baby brother. He loved his brother, and one night his love for his brother became that of protectiveness. All he could remember from that night was the heat, the orange and red light coming from his brother's room. Then his Dad putting his little brother in his arms and shouted at him to get out of the house.  
"But dad-" Dean cried.  
"Now, Dean. Go!" John yelled.  
As fast as his little legs could take him Dean ran out of the house, Sam crying in his arms when they reached the front yard.  
"It's okay Sammy," Dean said his voice shaking. "I've got you."  
Ever since that night, Dean has always been overly protective of his baby brother. Sometimes Sammy longed for it, and sometimes he didn't like it. But it didn't matter to Dean. There was only one thing that mattered to him; watching out for Sammy. His Dad would drill that into his head every time he would leave for a hunt, but John didn't have to worry about that. It just came naturally. It didn't matter if it was a bully on the playground or if it was Dean's own father. The same rule applied. No one messed with Dean's little brother. And it was like that for years.  
The one thing he couldn't take was when Sam had to walk away from him. On so many occasions Sam had to walk away from Dean, and each time he was heartbroken.  
(1988)  
The first time Dean's heart broke was Sam's first day of school.  
"Dean," Sam exclaimed. "Dean, I'm so 'cited."  
"Really," Dean chuckled in response. "You ready to go."  
Dean had Sam's coat in his hand. Waiting patiently for his brother.  
"Yes," Sam says getting up from the bed.  
Dean and Sam walked to the school.  
"Okay, Dean," Sam said. "Let's go in."  
"Here is where I leave you," Dean said with a hitch in his voice.  
"What?" Sam said with tears in his eyes. "What do you mean you're not coming?"  
"You're going to school." Dean said fixing Sam's coat. "You will be fine. If you have any problems you call me." Dean put his number in Sam's pocket. Tears began flowing from Sam's eyes. "Sammy, you have to have known that I wasn't coming with you. Come on, stop crying." Dean gently wiped the tears off of his brother's face. "Do you want me to walk you in?"  
Sam nodded. Dean walked Sam into the building and took him to his classroom.  
"Alright, Sammy, I'll be at the front door when you get out, okay," Dean said.  
"Good morning, class," the Kindergarten teacher said to the children sitting on the carpet on the far side of the room.  
"Go, so you're not late," Dean gave his brother a small nudge in the right direction.  
Sam turned and walked away from Dean and went in the classroom. Dean turned and walked back out of the building, wiping the tears from his eyes.  
(2001)  
"You walk out that door, don't you ever come back," John growled.  
Sam stopped at the door, looked at Dean with a tear-stained face. Turned and walked out of the door.  
Dean, dumbfounded, stood there for a second. He couldn't believe his baby brother just walked out. He couldn't take that. He ran out after Sam.  
"Sam! Sam, stop!" Dean said catching up to Sam.  
"Don't try to stop me Dean," Sam said with his back to his older brother.  
"Hey," Dean said grabbing Sam's jacket trying to make Sam face him. "Hey, look at me."  
Sam looked at Dean and his heart broke again. Dean saw the hurt in Sam's eyes.  
"Don't do this," Dean said. "Don't leave like this."  
"I-I love you Dean, I always have. But, I have to do this. It's not about you, or Dad. This is what I want. It's what's right for me. You have to let me go sometimes."  
Dean's grip on Sam's jacket got tighter. Then to a surprise to both of them, Dean let go.  
"You're right," Dean said with a tear freely flowing. "You take care of yourself. If you have any problems you call me. Do you want me to drive you?"  
"No, it's alright. I'll take the bus. They sent me a ticket in the mail."  
Dean grabbed his brother and pulled him in a hug. As much as he didn't want to, he released his hold and let Sam go.  
"Goodbye Dean," Sam said and turned and walked away, leaving Dean to stand in the middle of the quiet sidewalk. Alone.  
(2011)  
"It's okay, Dean," Sam nearly whispered, clearly struggling to get the words out. "I've got him."  
Dean leaned against the Impala, staring helplessly up at his baby brother as Sam recited the Enochian that would open up the doorway to the cage, arms outstretched as though he was going to freely fall back into the hole. Michael appeared and tried to stop Sam, tried to pull him back but the youngest Winchester was already falling and he pulled the archangel down with him. Dean's little brother was gone seconds later. Heartbroken, Dean crawled to where the hole had closed up and couldn't stop the tears that flowed down his battered face. Sam had left him. Again.  
(2013)  
Dean stood in the street with his brother. They were talking with someone who could take them Downstairs so that they could free a innocent soul from Hell and ferry it up to Heaven. Dean knew these trials were taking their toll on Sam and he would be damned if he didn't carry him when Sam needed it.  
"So what will it cost for two to go down and three to come up," Dean asked before Sam had a chance to speak.  
"No," Sam said pulling Dean back. "I have to do this alone."  
"Sam," Dean spoke his brother's name as if it was the only argument needed.  
Dammit, Dean thought, he wants to do this alone. Dean can't back Sam up if he's alone. He doesn't know how his brother's going to get into Hell or even if he can make it back safely. But Sam assures him that it will be fine. Dean shakes his head and watches as Sam walks away from him. Dean's heart breaks again.  
_0000_0000_0000_000_  
Dean has always had a soft spot for his baby brother. Sam was his heart. And even though Sam walked away from him, in the end they always found their way back to each other.  
(1988)  
Dean's standing outside the school waiting on the bell to ring. When it rings, Dean walked over to the doors and waited for them to open. When they do, it seems like tonnes kids come running out laughing and talking. All wanting to get that last minute play time before their parents come to pick them up. In the mist of the children, Sam is walking out focused on one thing. He's looking and looking. Then he hears it.  
"Sammy"  
He turns his head to the voice and has the biggest grin on his face and runs into Dean's arms.  
"So," Dean says. "Did you have fun at school today?"  
"Oh yes," Sam answered happily, smiling broadly.  
As Sam regaled Dean with everything that happened throughout the day, the older boy just listened to everything with his arm around his little brother's shoulder as they walked home.  
(2005)  
"Dean, what are you doing here?" Sam asked, breathing harshly.  
"I was looking for a beer," Dean replied with a smirk. The both of them stand awkwardly in the dark for a few moments until Jessica turns on the kitchenette's light. Dean sees that Sam's actually doing alright. He has a hot chick at his side, but I need him to come with me; Dean told himself.  
"I need to borrow your boyfriend for a minute."  
"Whatever you have to say, you can say it in front of her."  
He's such a bitch, Dean thought. "Dad's been gone for a few days." Sam gives a smart-ass comment and Dean knows he has to get Sam so he tries again.  
"Dad's on a hunting trip, and he's been gone for a few days."  
Dean watches the look on Sam's face and see's it change from a look of irritation to one of worry. Not the big hug Dean got when he went off to school, but still Dean and his brother were back together again.  
(2011)  
It's been a year since Dean knew that Sam was back. And when Dean finally did see Sam, he found out that he didn't have his soul. Sam was brought back with no soul. It was still stuck in the cage with two very angry archangels.  
Death agreed to get Sam's soul back, that was ten days ago. Now Sam hasn't woken up since Death put his soul back. Dean was getting stir-crazy. He sat with his brother hoping that he would open his eyes. He even called Castiel to see if everything was okay with Sam and ask why he wasn't waking up yet. But Castiel's upset and refuses to answer. Whatever, I had to have my brother back, no matter what that angel said. Now all Sam had to do is wake up. Dean walks up stairs to sit with Bobby for a while. Bobby's talking to him. Dean hears him but he's so busy being worried about is baby brother lying unconscious in the panic room, he's not even listening. Then he hears the voice he hasn't really heard in over a year and a half.  
"Dean."  
The glass of whiskey Bobby gave him slips from Dean's fingers, spilling its contents all over the desk but the oldest Winchester ignores it and turns to see his baby brother walking towards him.  
"Sam," Dean said getting up from the chair and walks towards Sam.  
Sam walks slowly towards Dean as if he's not sure if he's real or not.  
"Sam, are you...?" Dean starts to ask if he's alright when arms just wrapped around him.  
Dean could almost feel Sam shaking in his arms. Sam was holding him like he hasn't seen him in years. Dean hugs him back and it is like Sam shrinks more into Dean's arms. Dean got his brother back. They are back together again.  
(2013)  
Dean was worried that Sam went to Hell by himself. He was terrified when he found out that the taxi ride that Sam took would take him through Purgatory. Sam wasn't supposed to go through Hell again much less see Purgatory. Dean spent a year there. He didn't want his brother to go through that as well. When he saw that the taxi driver was dead, he really got scared. There was no way he was going to let his brother stay there a minute longer than he had to be. He called Benny and asked the hardest question that he's ever asked. After Benny said yes and Dean sent him to Purgatory, Dean headed up to Maine because he knew that is where Sam would be coming out.  
Dean got there and walked around worried if Benny would be able to find his brother, whether they would even make it to the portal. Then he heard that familiar sound that accompanied him when he had come through that portal several months earlier. He saw the flash of light and then he saw that familiar shadow walking towards him. Sam stumbled a little and he was out of breath but he was making his way towards Dean under his own power. Sam was walking towards Dean. Everything that worried Dean just melted away when he was his brother walk towards him. He couldn't help it. Dean grabbed hold of Sam and wrapped his arms around him. Dean got his brother back. No matter what happened. No matter whenever Sam walked away from Dean he always came back to him in the end.  
The End

A/N: Please leave a review! I always love to hear what you think!!  
Much love to you all  
Mandancie


End file.
